The Dimensional Abyss
by K' The Wandering Gamer
Summary: I was a 14 year old gamer. The carelessness of a friend turned out to be the beginning of the adventure that would change my life. Who would've thought? That I had my own powers to begin with. Rated T for mild language, mild violence, and logic defiance.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

The Prologue

It was a Saturday morning... The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and on this beautiful day...

I was in my room, in bed...

**BRUAK!** I smashed into the carpeting, face-first.

My black, medium-length hair was ruffled, I didn't even bother wiping my glasses. I've gotten used to the little specks of dust on them, so they appear to be transparant to me. My red and white polo was wrinkled. My blue pants were a bit loose. For a gamer, I was suprisingly fit.

_Ding Dong Ding Ding Dong_

"My doorbell?" I was suprised. I never get guests on weekends. I took a minute to freshen up (In the bathroom) and I opened the door.

"Hiya!" A boy, my age, was at the doorstep. He was wearing a grass, green shirt and a pair of jeans. He had an outdoors cap on. His eyes and hair were as dark as mine. Hard to believe that he was also a gamer. "Oh. Jose. What brings you here?" I asked my classmate. "Yeah... About that..." His voice trailed off. "What did you do?" I crossed my arms. He came in and shut the door.

"N-Nothing! Hehe..." I tapped my foot. "... I need help with my History Report!" He blurted. "That's it? I thought you did something crazy-slash-stupid." "... Okay! I lost your Fire Red Cartridge!" Now readers. Know this. When I lend you a Cartridge with 100% completion, you either return it with 100% completion ... or die. Do you know how much I have sacrificed to trade'em all?

"... If you're joking here, I will kill you violently. If you're serious, I will torture you to death". "Can I be neutral and live...?" "**No."** "Crud." I stared daggers at him. "You know what? Never mind. I just need to blow off some steam... With senseless violence..." I walked into my room, gesturing Jose to come in.

He was terrified, but he entered anyway. I turned on my Wii and TV. I threw a controller at Jose, which he caught, and told him to sit. I inserted a disc, Super Smash Bros Brawl, into the console. "Let's brawl." I said as we went to battle. I chose Ike while Jose chose Wario. It was pretty much an equal match... Blow for blow, blade for fist. The final seconds and we were tied. Both of us at 200%... One strike could decide the victor. We both held our breath as we both ran at each other.

**BAM!**

A burst of light flashed from the TV. It was so bright that it almost blinded us. "What th-" The light engulfed us both, as it seemed as if the sun was in front of us. This flash was no ordinary glitch. This light was the light that changed my life... Forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An Unknown World

* * *

><p>Third Person View<p>

* * *

><p>"Og... My head..." Kevin mumbled as he woke up. He was laying down on a grassy hill. He felt as if he fell from the sky. "Jose?" He called for his friend... "Get... Off... Me..." He was under him the whole time. "There you are." Kevin said as he helped him up. "Where the heck are we?" Jose said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Whoa..." "What?" "You're... animated!" "What...?" Kevin looked down to see his body. Colored brighter than usual. "Uh... You are too..." Jose was just as animated as he was. "Sweet!" He did a back-flip. "Since when could you do that?" "I've been able to do this before... Just not this easily."<p>

They looked onto into the distance. A couple of houses, several large buildings, and what appeared to be a giant, floating stadium. Nothing out of the ordinary. **"A FLOATING STADIUM!?" **Jose yelled out, panicking. "This is definitely **not** our home..." Kevin said as he smacked Jose. "Poyo." "What?" A little sound came out of nowhere... The two looked around... "Poyo!" A pink ball hit Jose in the face, making him fall down... "Ow...! Why is this ball- **Is this thing breathing!?"** Jose dropped the object that seemed to be a ball. It had arms... And stubby legs... And a mouth... And two eyes...

"Poyo." "Is this thing... Kirby?" Kevin asked as he picked it up. He put his hand in it's mouth... His arm was next... Next thing you know, his entire upper body was in the puffball... "Kev!" Jose pulled his friend out... He was covered in saliva... "Ew... Yep... That's Kirby, alright." He said as he wiped his glasses with Jose's shirt. "Hey!" "What? I can't wipe it with my own shirt." "Kirby!" A voice called out. An equally stubby character was flying towards them. Those wings... That cape... That mask... That sword... It was the swordsman we knew as Meta Knight.

"Kirby. We have to go train. As the Star Warrior, you must... Who are you?" "Uh... Meta Knight... Sir... I am-" "How do you know my name!?" "Er..." Kevin just couldn't say that they were humans from the real world and they were video-game characters. It could create mass chaos. "Speak your purpose!" He sheathed his sword. "Crud. Say something wrong, and get cut..." He thought. "We're newcomers! I'm... Uh... Heero Tsura! And... er... This is... Shoji Kayato! Shoji would like to become a knight like you!" The most convenient reason that he could think of. "What?" Meta Knight and Jose were both baffled, the latter much more stunned.

"Go with it, or we both get killed." Kevin whispered to Jose. Jose could only nod. "That's right. I would like to learn swordplay under your superior skills. I've seen many swordsmen, but not a single one even compares to your amazing skills." He bowed. "...Are you worthy of my time?" The knight asked, getting uncomfortably close to his face. "Uh... Yes...?" He whimpered. "Do you any fighting experience?" "Er... Does watching swordplay count...?" A moment of silence blew past them..._  
><em>

"Very well... Unsheathe your sword." Meta Knight said, getting into a battle stance. **"W-What!?" **Jose stammered, slowly backing away. "You heard me... Unsheathe your blade. I want to see just how much experience you have." Jose slowly waddled toward Kevin. "Dude! I don't have a sword!" He whispered quite loudly into his friend's ear. "Yeah... I didn't really think this through..." The older boy replied. **"WHAT!?" **"Good luck... _Shoji_." **I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN LUCK! I NEED A SWORD!"** Jose yelled into his ear. Kevin could only push him into battle and wish him good luck.

"... Ah... I see..." Meta Knight said aloud. The two boys were surprised. Did he find out? "You wish to test if you can unsheathe your sword at the last second to block my attack. Very bold." A sigh of relief from Kevin and a gulp from Jose. An ominous wind blew past them... The knight flew towards Jose, sword in hand. The boy could only close his eyes and hope it didn't kill him. Kevin shut his eyes as Kirby just watched in awe.

_**CLANK!**_

... ... ...

"...?" Jose slowly opened his eyes, only to see Meta Knight pressing his sword against a piece of metal. "Very strange style you use." The knight said as he sheathed his blade. Jose took a look at this piece of metal. It was a sword. A hilt, a blade, and several ornaments relating to light were attached to it. "Uh... Yeah! It's my... own... unique style... yeah..." Jose said, staggering. Kirby and Kevin walked onto the scene, the latter shocked. "Jo- I mean... Shoji! You did it!" He said. "Ke- ...Heero..." Jose's sword disappeared into light. This shocked everyone.

"Well then... I suppose I'll be training you tomorrow, hm?" Meta Knight asked. Jose nodded. "Kirby. Let us be on our way." "Poyo!" "Wait...!" Kevin suddenly shouted. The two puffballs turned to him. "You wouldn't happen to know a place to stay, would you? We're newcomers and all..." "Hm... There is that empty house near the stadium. Master Hand did say that any newcomers could stay there." He stated as he turned away. "Thanks." "No problem." And Meta Knight flew into the distance with Kirby floating behind.

And the boys were off to their new home. Would they try to figure out a way back home? Or would they attempt to make a new life here? Only time could tell.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers Franchise. If I did, it would be filled with many characters from many different franchises. I do own Heero, Shoji, and any other characters I will think of.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A New Friend

"...This... is our new place?" Shoji asked as they entered their new home. It was an large, empty place with stairs that leaded to an equally empty second floor. The floor was tiled cleanly and the walls were a stainless white. Pretty much it. Clean and minimalist. "WELL, THIS IS FANTASTIC." Heero sarcastically remarked as he walked around. "... It beats outside." Shoji scratched the back of his head. "..." The two were quiet... "Since when were we referred to Heero and Shoji instead of Kevin and Shoji by the narrator?" Heero asked Shoji. "I don't know... Apparently, these alibis are cooler. Logic does not apply here." Shoji said as he held his right hand out forward. His sword from before appeared in a flash of light in his hand.

"See? The power of animation." He started to swing his blade around. Heero held his right hand upwards, trying to call down whatever his weapon was. An alchemy circle formed above his head, dropping a handgun..._** BRUK!**_ ...Onto his head... "Ow... A handgun...? And some bullets... And... A couple... Tranquilizers...?" The boy clenched the stuff that fell on his head. "... Screw this Japanese anime alibi... I'm changing my name into Frask..." The younger boy stated. "Frask?" "Yeah... Something unique... Frask... Endragon!"

* * *

><p>Shoji changed his name into "Frask Endragon"!<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that?" The newly-named Frask asked. "It appears that the author's typing program couldn't insert a box there, so he made two lines instead." Heero scratched the back of his head. "Dude... We really need to stop breaking the fourth wall." Frask conked his head with the flat part of his blade.<p>

**_Knock Knock_**

A knock of the wooden door behind them and the boys turned their heads. It slowly creaked open, and a young girl was standing there. She looked around ten years old. Her hair was at medium length, passing her shoulders by just a bit, and colored a sky blue. Her skin had a fair complexion. Her eyes were a sky blue as well. She wore a pink sundress and a pair of sandals... She looked frightened...

"...W-who are you guys...?" She whimpered. An instant wave of guilt rode through Heero's heart, despite never meeting this girl before. "Uh... I'm Heero Tsura and this guy's Shoji..." "FRASK! ENDRAGON!" "Whatever..." The elder of the two brushed off the younger one. "And who are you?" Frask asked the little girl, changing his tone. "Aika... Luka..." She was timid. "Love Song... Injury...?" Heero mumbled. Aika is Japanese for Love Song and Luka is Indonesian for Injury. Luka could also refer to the Vocaloid, Megurine Luka. So many possibilities...

"... What's a little girl like you doing here?" Frask bended down. "... I live here." She waddled in slowly, and closed the door behind. "... Not to be rude or anything but isn't it a bit hard to live here?" Heero cut in. "Mm... I keep all the furniture here in this." She pulled out something... A leather bag... Defying all the laws of physics and logic, she pulled out a pink bed. _**A FREAKIN' BED. **_She,then, proceeded to place many household objects such as an entire kitchen set, a cabinet, a table, several chairs. a calender, and other everyday stuff. She went up the stairs and set up what appeared to be a restroom. It had a shower, a sink, a mirror, and a toilet. She came back down.

"...Well crud..." The two boys mumbled in sync. Over-sized teardrops appeared over their heads because of the power of animation. "Anyway... Can we stay here with you? We really have nowhere else to go... Mostly because we're new here." Frask ruffled his hair. "You aren't of this dimension? Neither am I..." She was mumbling. "?" The boys didn't hear whatever she just said. "Okay... Please stay for as long as you like." Aika had a small smile on her face. The guys exchanged grins. "Thanks!" "Thank you." Frask was energetic as usual while Heero remained his usual, calm self.

They made a new friend. What lies for them in the future...?

* * *

><p><em>Day XXVIII<em>

_Month II _

_Y__ear ?_

_Two weird guys came to my house today. Frask Endragon... And Heero Tsura... He's active while he's passive... He's fiery while he's calm... Two polar opposites, yet they are both friends. They asked if they could stay with me. I answered yes. They're not of this world... Just like me... I think we can be friends... They're both nice... Yet... Why do I feel like I've seen Heero before...?_


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Smash Bros Franchise. If I did, well, that would be fantastic. I do own Heero Tsura, the newly-named Frask Endragon, the new girl, Aika Luka, and any other future characters I might think of.

On a totally unrelated note, my friend Jose just turned 14 several days ago. Hooray for him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Logic = Nullified

The next morning...

"Zzz..." Frask was sleeping contently on a chair, leaning against the wall, and snoring loudly. "..." Heero was idly sipping a cup of coffee, sitting on his own chair, and waiting for his friend to wake up. Aika, her hair all ruffled, just woke up, probably due to Frask's snoring. "...Oh. Good morning, Aika." The older boy greeted her. "... This is... not exactly... a good morning..." "Ah..." She walked past the two and into the kitchen. She came back with an assortment of bottled liquids and placed them upon the table.

"What are these...?" Heero asked. "...Ingredients." She replied. Not quite the response he was asking for though. From out of her bag, she pulled out a gigantic pot. It was so large, you could take a bath in it... Not that anyone would want to... "Reminder to self... Logic is nullified in the animated world..." Heero took the time to make a mental note. Aika proceeded to pour in water, followed by what appeared to be orange juice, and tomato juice... She pulled out a gigantic stick to mix it...

"...Not sure if she's trying to cook... Or make a potion..." Aika conked him on the head with a frying pan. For a little girl, she swung really hard. "Ow...!" "That was mean!" Aika stuck out her tounge. The first time Heero saw her childish side. "Alchemy." Heero then realized what she was doing. She was making an item to wake Frask up. They waited for a while... After some time of processing, the strange item was ready. It was, or at least appeared to be, a cookie. A chocolate chip cookie.

"..." Heero just sat there in awe, watching her take a bite of it. While eating. she placed all the ingredients and equipment back in their original places. She still had three-fourths of the cookie when she was done. "...What?" _*Stareeeeeeeee*_ Heero stared at her. "Is there something on my face?" *_Stareeeee*_ He could not blink for some reason. Mostly because she made a solid cookie from water. "*Munch* What is it?" She took another bite and it made a crunch. "...Aren't you gonna...?" Heero rolled his eyes towards Frask. Aika was confused, but then followed his gaze towards him. "Oh..."

**_CLANK!_**

A swift bonk to his head with her frying pan... And she was still holding her cookie in her teeth... "**OOOOOW!"** Frask lost his balance on the chair, fell, and hit the floor. "I don't know what's worse... The frying pan damage or the bonus injury..." Heero paused for a while to check their statuses. Frask had less then a fourth of his health while he himself had three-fourths. Aika was at full health. "Sweet Lord... I'm dying here..." He was sprawling on the floor, twitching, and simply a mess...

"... Could you heal this poor guy?" Heero asked Aika, who was pretty much done with her cookie. "Sorry... I don't know any healing spells or recipes..." She looked down. "You can make a cookie from water but you can't make a potion...?" He was baffled. She only pulled out the pot again. "... Alright... I know a little bit about alchemy... If I mix water with a medicinal herb, while adding the water and wind attributes respectively, I should be able to create a decent healing item..." And as he finished that sentence, Aika pulled out a glass of water and a variety of green plants.

Several moments later... After mixing, adding attributes, and waiting, it was ready. A sky blue liquid was in the pot. With a drinking glass, he scooped up some of it. He took a taste test... Miraculously, it energized and healed him. And it tasted like lemon tea for some reason...

* * *

><p>The recipes for "Basic Potion" and "Tasty Potion" have been learned!<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay..." Heero tried to ignore the -not-so-text-box- text box, and proceeded to pour the liquid into Frask's mouth. He was as good as new. "Thanks... What time is it...?" He asked. "Um... It's... Ten... Thirty." "<strong>WHAT!?"<strong> He instantly yelled. "Dude. Chill. What's wrong?" "Meta Knight! I totally forgot!" And he dashed out, breaking the door on his way. "..." A teardrop left them... Reluctantly, they cleaned up the carnage of Frask's sudden outburst and followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Day ?<em>

_Month III_

_Year ?_

_Morning_

_I literally woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, all because of Frask's snoring. Heero was much more quieter. Polar opposites. I felt kinda hungry, so I made my usual cookie. Heero seemed to be surprised. A girl with alchemy skills. He himself had them, although rough like mine. Anyway, once I made it, he stared at me. I suspected he wanted a bite of my cookie. I continued to eat but he continued to stare. I asked him what was wrong and he rolled his eyes towards Frask. Oh. A swing from my frying pan woke him up but almost killed him. Heero made a potion to heal him, since I didn't know how. It was effective but he smashed the door on his way out. Hm... I must learn how to make tranquilizers if I'm gonna live with him..._


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: One does not simply own the Smash Bros. Franchise. I do own Heero Tsura, Frask Endragon, And Aika Luka.

Author Note: Sorry guys, for I have not been online for sometime because of my school life, thus unable to type the story. Over the past month or so, I've realized that it is nearly impossible for me to update everyday, which contradicts with my plans for the Aika's Diary section, which was originally intended to be updated in real time, everyday. Therefore, I shall try my very best to update monthly, meaning each chapter will be one month apart from each other.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Tutorial Battle

"MOVE IT!" "Frask, WAIT UP!" "D-dang... How does he have so much energy...?" The trio dashed towards the hill where they first met Meta Knight and Kirby. The two puffballs were already waiting there, along with a spiky blue-haired swordsman. Yup, you guessed it, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. "That's my new student..." "Poyo!" "Hragh!?" Upon arrival, Frask found himself in Kirby's mouth. "Frask!" Heero pulled him out. "Oh, hello. Mr Ike. Sir Meta! Little Kirby! Aika was polite.

"You know these newcomers, Aika?" Ike asked. She nodded and smiled. "Yup! They're my roommates!" Second time Heero saw her childish side. "Heero, Frask. This is Ike. He's a swordsman with great strength and above-average stats all around." Meta-Knight explained. "Hey." "Hi." "Nice to meet you!" Heero and Frask respectively.

"Now, that you're all acquainted with one another, let the training begin." Meta-Knight unsheathed his sword. Ike did the very same with his gigantic slab of golden metal he called a sword, the legendary Ragnell. Frask was paralyzed with fear. He had seen Heero use Ike in many brawls. Bowser,DK,Charizard. All sent flying into the screen with a single forward charge attack. What about himself? He was considerably more lighter than those heavyweights.

Reluctantly, he held his right hand up. A flash of light and his sword materialized in his hands. He heard another weapon being summoned. It was Heero. "Huh!?" "What? I'm going to assist you. You have any objections?" "_**HELL NO! ASSIST AWAY!**_" Frask yelled as he dashed forward.

He jumped into the air and swung his sword vertically with both hands. Ike blocked it with a single hand before smacking him away with Ragnell's hilt. The fledgling swordsman was sent flying into a nearby tree. He fell to the ground, twitching his arms. "Frask, you still alive in there?" Heero asked, still loading his handgun. He used a tasty potion on him. "Oooogh... That... Freakin'... Hurt..."

"Try to read his movements before he does them. Use your intuition to detect the slightest movement in his body to predict which attack he'll use next!" Meta Knight yelled from the distance. It was odd, Meta Knight had his sword unsheathed, yet he remained in the distance. "Behold, Warp!" "!" With a swing of his cape, he disappeared.

"Warp... The ability to transcend time and space in an instant... Meta Knight shouldn't be able to warp that far..." Heero started to think.

**_*CLIIIIIIIING*_**

"Eh?" Everything seemed to move in slow-motion for Heero. Everything was colored gray but himself. It was as if the entire world lost it's motivation to live. "_**Wh-WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"** _The first moment Heero ever lost his cool. He could limp faster than all of their movements. Meta-Knight reappeared before him, about to swing his sword.

"..." It was in slow motion too. It was just begging to be dodged. And dodge, he did. The color started to return to his eyes, and everything started moving normally. "H-how did you get over there?" Meta-Knight was baffled. "Er... Uh... I don't know... Luck...?" Heero turned towards Frask who was battling with Ike, and sorta holding his ground.

"(Wh-what was that just now...? Everything... was colorless... Pure, dull, grey everywhere... Technically grey is still a color but whatever... Good thing no one saw that but Meta Knight...)" He thought. "Hey! Heero! That was cool! You didn't tell me you could warp too!" Aika cheered. "Ack! (C-crap! I forgot about Aika and Kirby!)" Heero pulled a nervous grin after gaining his composure.

"Hm... I suppose this will do for today's training." Meta-Knight sheathed his sword. "Not bad, kid! You have skills, I'll give you that." Ike rubbed the back of his head, as he sheathed Ragnell. "Thanks! (Actually, I was just swinging it around like a lunatic... It was lucky that they actually landed...)" "Training continues tomorrow. Same time, same place." "Okay." "Come, Kirby." "Poyo!"

Saying their farewells, the trio departed the hill and for home. "So... Heero... You can warp?" "Uh... Well... I'm not really sure..." "Wait, you can WARP!?" Frask yelled. "Uh... Maybe..." "AWESOME! It's like one of your special skills! Oooo! I wonder what my special skills are? Flying!? Fire control!? Maybe even the power of light!?" The entire way home was spent by listening to Frask go on and on about what his special skill might be...

* * *

><p><em>Day ?<em>

_Month III_

_Year ?_

_Evening_

_So... Very... Tired... But today was sort of fun... After cleaning up Frask's mess, Heero and I followed (Ran after is a more accurate way of putting it) him. There we met Kirby, Meta-Knight, and Ike. I was surprised to find out that Frask was learning under Meta-Knight and even more surprised that he didn't die against Ike. The fact that Heero said he was gonna support Frask despite not actually helping him in battle was kind of funny. I just watched the entire spectacle from afar with Kirby. I also found out that Heero can warp! It doesn't look like he can control it yet though and he was really quiet about it... Frask, on the other hand, just couldn't stay quiet on the way home... I really, really, REALLY need to find a recipe for tranquilizers...  
><em>


End file.
